Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni: Yandere-Hen
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: Rena has been insane ever since Ibaraki, and her best friends made it worse by accidentally hugging Keiichi. Rena then went Full-On yandere. A very dark KeiRena (Keiichi x Yandere, Psycho, & Demonic Rena fanfic). Rated T for Super-Yandere!


A/N i don't own Higurashi or ANY anime, manga, and visual novels.

Hinamizawa, June 25 1983, a day after watanagashi.

Rena's POV

My name is Ryugū Reina, but i changed my first name into Rena, ever since i wreak havoc back in Ibaraki. I destroyed my old school's windows, and also hurting many students with a bat. There was a reason for why I did that. It was because of her, the devil who i formerly called my Mother. She dares to cheat on Dad, with an ice cream seller. I will never, ever forgive her. However, ever since i changed my name, i began to hear voices of my dangerous side that wreak havoc in Ibaraki. She speaks that i should murder more people, but luckily, i was able to resist the urge to murder because of one of my friends.

"Yo Rena!" A boy's voice called out.

That's the boy, his name is Maebara Keiichi, the newcomer that moved here days ago. I don't know why, but the voices in my mind disappeared ever since i set my eyes on this boy. He's a very kind boy, which is the complete opposite of my mother. His kindness always made me feel warm, and made my usually expressionless face (except when seeing cute things), smiling. I think... I think i fell in love with him. I hope i can take him home, and live with him, for eternity.

'For eternity.' I chuckled in my mind as i thought about it. Don't worry Keiichi-Kun, you and me will be together forever soon!

3rd person POV

"G-Good morning, Keiichi-Kun!" Rena greeted shyly, but in the inside, she is drooling lustfully.

"So, shall we go now?" Keiichi offered his hand as he asked that.

"O-Ok!" Rena replied, before clinging to him.

On the way to the school, they met up with one of their best friends, Mion Sonozaki. This time Mion teased Keiichi again with flirty jokes, causing Keiichi to blush, but later stopped the teasing as Mion saw something menacing coming from Rena. Her eyes, something horrible was hiding beneath them, and her face hides something terrifying, with a very dark expression.

"Uhh, can we go now, Kei-Chan?" Mion asked, her face paled a bit.

"OK." Keiichi replied, and Rena smiled cheerfully again.

At the school, Before heading inside the classroom, Keiichi inspects the doorway for traps as usual, but there was nothing. Keiichi then sighed in relief and went straight in, only to have his face sprayed with whipped cream.

"Whoa!"

"OHOHOHO! Good to see that you're careful, Keiichi-Sa..." Satoko Hojō laughed at her target, only to see something menacing.

Satoko saw Rena, who was behind a shivering Mion, glaring at the former. Satoko then began to shiver in fear.

'W-what is this pressure? Why is Rena-San glaring at me like that? Is it something that i make?' She thought to herself, before being patted on the shoulder by her bestest friend, Rika Furude.

"Calm down, Satoko. Let's just go back to our seats, Nipa!" Rika suggests, not minding the terrifying aura that came out of Rena, however she sensed it. Shion Sonozaki was there too, suspicious about Rena.

Throughout the entire school session, Rena was sitting awfully close next to Keiichi, later during lunch break, Mion, Shion, Satoko, and Rika began to discuss about Rena's strange behavior.

"What do you think happened to her, Onee?" Shion asked Mion.

"I don't know..." Mion replied.

"Mii, maybe it's because we treated Keiichi-San wrongly?" Rika guessed.

"That's it! I know how can we make the way out!" Satoko suddenly said, standing up from her seat.

"Eh?" The other 3 said in unison.

Later, after school...

Keiichi was walking home alone, little did he knew that he was being stalked by Rena.

Suddenly Rika, Satoko, Mion and Shion came to him from behind, which made Both Keiichi and Rena(Who's stalking Keiichi using the forests) curious on what are they doing.

Suddenly all of them hugged Keiichi in a group hug. Rena then saw that Mion and Shion were holding his hands, which made something snap inside her. Rena then ran to her house.

On the way there, Rena's neck began to itch, and after arriving to her house, she immediately went to her room. After that, she scratches her neck, to reveal that maggots were crawling out of it, falling to the floor. Rena then began to scream, and ran to the shed where she stored her cute stuffs, most of them were dolls, and also, she stored some medical supplies there, just in case if she's injured when going to the scrap yard.

After she puts on some band aid to her neck, after that she heard a whisper.

 _"They are going to take him away."_

Rena then looked around the shed to find the source of the whisper, only to hear more voices. To her shock, they were her dolls and also, voices of the people she knew.

 _"You must kill them."_ A doll said.

"No... I don't want to kill anymore..."

 _"You are a weakling, Rena Ryugū!"_ A clown doll said, before laughing maniacally.

Rena then covered her ears.

Some of the dolls were also laughing, making it impossible to unhear them.

 _"He's ours, Yay! and now you're alone, Rena! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Mion, Shion, Satoko, and Rika's voice said inside her head. (Rika ended her words with 'Nipa!' instead of laughing)

"STOP IT!" Rena cried out.

 _"Reina, He's yours, but i don't think i approve that."_ A female voice said, which Rena wished she never heard that. That's her mother's voice.

"Leave me you slut!" Rena cussed at her mother's voice, before suddenly she began to froze in place.

"..." Rena stayed quite, lowering her hands from her ears, before saying " **Must... Kill...** " her pupils became slitted, like a snake's.

The spirit of her past form (Reina) had possessed her body, and now is going to do a thing that is even worse than Ibaraki.

Later on Midnight, She then went to take her Hooked Machete, before going back to her house and picked up the phone, before dialling someone. It was Mion.

Mion POV

I was so happy i could hug Kei-Chan, but now i had felt a very heavy pressure. I decided to shrug it off when suddenly the phone rang. I went to answer it.

"Sonozaki Residence." I greeted.

"..." No reply.

"Uh... Hello? Who is this?" I said, before suddenly she heard something menacing.

" **YOU... Will... DIE...** " I immediately hang up upon hearing the voice, which she knew, was Rena's.

"Who is that, Onee?" Shion asked me.

"It's Rena-Chan, but she said that i will die."

"Holy... Was it because we treated Kei-Chan too good?" She said sarcastically.

"Don't joke like that in a situation like this, Shion!" I said, before the phone rang again.

This time, Shion went to answer it.

"Hello? Oh it's you, Rika-Chama. What is it?" Shion asked to the caller, which was Rika-Chan.

I heard her gasping before saying "OK, we'll come there." before hanging up.

"Onee, we should go to Rika-Chama's house, she told us to come there quickly."

I nodded before going out of the house with Shion.

On the way there, we felt as if someone's following us, but everytime we turned around, there's no-one. we shrugged it off everytime, until we arrived at Rika-Chan's house. The lights were still on. We then knocked the door, and the door swung open, revealing Rika-Chan, alongside a terrified Satoko.

We then went to the living room to chat.

"So... What's going on?" I asked.

"Satoko thinks maybe the cause of Rena's unusual behavior is NOT because of we mistreated Keiichi-San." Rika explained, which shocked both me and Shion.

"Then what is it!?" Shion asked curiously, still shocked.

"How could i kno-" Rika was about to reply, before suddenly the lights shut down. Now it's pitch black.

"Whoa! what just happened?" Shion asked.

"T-The power's out." Satoko replied fearfully.

Suddenly we heard the sound of a music box.

3rd person POV

"Rika-Chama, is that your music box?" Shion asked.

"Yes, i'm gonna check it out, why does it winded up by itself?"

"I dunno, but go ahead, I'm gonna check the junction box." Shion said again, before walking off outside, while Rika went to her room, struggling to walk due to the pitch darkness.

Upon reaching the junction box, Shion found out that the box was smashed to pieces.

"What the-" Shion was about to cuss, but as she turned around, her head was decapitated.

" **Must... Kill... Keiichi-Kun... Is... Mine...** " Rena's voice said, before Shion's decapitated head shuts her eyes, dying.

" **One down... 3 to go...** " Rena said, before heading to a window that leads to Rika's bedroom.

Rika had already reached the bedroom as Rena was about to climb inside. She was inspecting the music box that Rena winded up, not noticing that Rena was behind her.

Rena then sliced her body vertically in half, killing Rika.

" **2... to go...** "

Meanwhile Satoko searched for a candle in the kitchen, after a minute of searching, she found it, turned around and lit it with her matches, which she put in her pocket.

After she lit the candles, She was met with Rena's face. What she fears the most is that Rena's pupils were snake slits, and her neck was wrapped with bandages, with maggots coming out of them.

She then began to scream, but before she was able to scream, Rena sliced Satoko's head with the machete.

However, when Satoko's body fell to the ground, the impact caused a bit of a sound, and the candle was still on.

Mion heard the noise, and went to the kitchen to investigate. Upon reaching the kitchen, she saw Satoko's corpse lying in the ground, her head was sliced in half. She then looked up to see a pair of glowing eyes in the dark. Mion then ran out of the house in full speed.

On the road, Mion was running as best as she could. She looked back to see who's the culprit, which shocked her.

It was Rena, but her clothes and beret were covered in blood, and was carrying a bloody hooked machete. She also saw that something is crawling out of her neck, and also her eyes were glowing with snake like pupils. She was walking very slowly.

She then looked to the front again and ran again, a second later, she looked back, Rena is already closer to Mion.

Mion then repeated her actions, and in the 3rd time, Rena is already within a centimeter of Mion.

"OH MY-" Mion said, before everything went black.

Rena had grappled her back, before beheading Mion with the machete. After she dropped Mion's headless body, Rena began to laugh uncontrollably.

She then went to Keiichi's house, and this time to kidnap him.

Maebara Residence

Keiichi's POV

My parents were out because my old man has another business trip to the city, which left me alone at home. I was sitting at my bed, before hearing someone rang the doorbell. I went down and peeked through the peephole at the door, only to be met by a blue eye with snake pupil. I then jumped back in shock, before running off to my bedroom.

" **Ding dong... our eyes are locked together, i can sense your horror now... Ehehehe! Keiichi-Kun, where are you???** " I knew that voice, Rena.

3rd person POV

Rena then broke the door down with the machete, and went inside. She then walked upstairs to go to Keiichi's room, but the door was locked.

" **Knock knock... Keiichi-Kun, why did you lock up the door? Oh Reina know! Hide and seek, right? It's a fun game! Let's play!** " Rena said in a soft but maniacal tone.

Keiichi was hiding inside the closet, and was shivering in fear. He then heard Rena's voice again.

" **Why don't you come out? I'll count to ten... 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10! Time up! Time to take you! Aha... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

Rena then chopped the lock with the machete, before opening the closet doors with an inhuman force.

" **Found you~** " Rena said, before grappling Keiichi, who immediately passed out due to the fear. Rena then said " **You're NEVER leaving me again, Keiichi-Kun... You're mine forever...** "

Keiichi and Rena were not seen or heard from again, since when the Hinamizawa disaster occured, Rena was not there along with Keiichi, leaving their fates unknown.

True End: Together, Forever

A/N Well that's it, another Yandere Keirena! I hope you guys enjoy it, and leave a review! See you readers and authors, and stay awesome!


End file.
